He Excites Me
by HiImawalrus
Summary: The Creatures: Slyfox x Pbat "No matter where we do it, or whatever he does to me, he excites me." Warning: m/m pairing and adult content.
1. Arrival

WARNING: This story contains m/m relationships and adult content in later chapters. If you don't like any of these categories, then click the back button.

Sly = Eddie Pbat = Dion

Chapter 1: Arrival

It was the afternoon when Dion called Eddie on Skype. After waiting a few seconds, the ringing ended as the other responded. "Hey," he greeted, "I haven't heard from you in awhile. What's up?"

"Hi Eddie." Dion greeted back. "Yeah, it has been a long time since we talked. Anyway, I have an idea of what we can do next week."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"There's a plane next week that is flying from Canada to Pennsylvania. I could probably visit you and we could record another song together, if that's okay with you."

"What do you mean okay? I'm excited! I'll see you at the airport next week!" Eddie ended with a giggle and then left the call.

After what happened to be seven long days, the day finally came for the plane carrying Dion to arrive. Eddie was at the airport and had a video camera with him to record his arrival. Out came Dion, and he headed towards Eddie, not minding the camera filming him. He gave him a big hug and pulled away. "Did you wait long?" he asked.

"Not really. So, how was the flight?"

"Not too bad, except the food they had made me really thirsty."

"Let's go back to my place. I have plenty of soda." They both headed to the car at the parking lot. They drove into Allentown, Pennsylvania and parked at Eddie's driveway. They stepped out of the car and headed inside the building after unlocking the door. A small bull dog heard the door open and ran to the front. Puppychef greeted Eddie and Dion by biting their shoes. "Ow! Puppychef!" Eddie gently pushed her away so she wouldn't bite anymore.

Dion put down his bags and looked around the area. "You live here by yourself?" He asked.

"Yep, all on my own. My family always disrupted my game recordings, so I moved out and became an adult."

"You still act like a five-year-old."

Eddie made an annoyed look and said, "Thanks." He giggled and then offered to take Dion's bags into his room. The room for guests was a bit small, but it was still decent. It had hardwood flooring, a window to look outside, and a small bed, but it could still fit two people. Eddie put the bags beside the bed.

"You said you had some soda." Dion reminded.

"Oh right, you were thirsty." Eddie went to the kitchen in his fridge and took out a can of Cola. He tossed it to Dion, who luckily caught it in his hand. He pulled the tab and took a big gulp.

"Thanks, my throat was dry." He smiled.

"In a few minutes, I'll take you to the studio where all the magic happens." Eddie took out a bag of dry dog food and refilled Puppychef's bowl. He took the car keys from the table and went to the door. "Ready?" He asked as he turned to Dion. He saw him nod and then he turned the door knob. He was going to open the door, but someone else on the other side pushed it open. He was startled from the sudden entrance from Bek and he tripped backwards. He landed on his back on the wooden floor.

Bek apologized, "Sorry, I didn't know you were on the other side."

He has a girlfriend?, Dion said in his mind. He frowned and looked down at the ground.

Eddie sat up and rubbed the sore spots on his back and shoulders. "It's okay." He stood back on his feet and grunted, his back was still in pain. He stood next to Bek and faced Dion, "This is Bek, she's my assistant that helps filming stuff like my Hipo Box and other things."

Dion looked back up, not frowning anymore. Oh...his assistant.

"She's also going to help us record our song. Now let's hop to it!" Eddie burst out of the door, but a few seconds later, he came back, all wet. "No one on TV said it was going to rain today." Dion couldn't help but laugh at the misfortune. Bek gave Eddie a spare umbrella and he darted back to the car. The other two brought their own and went outside. Bek drove in her own car while Eddie, with Dion in the passenger side drove in his to the recording studio that he used for Stuck In Your Radio, which wasn't too far from the house. During the car ride, the two told stories and jokes to each other and were having a good time. They were finally at their destination as the car pulled into the driveway. They all got out of their vehicles and went to the front of the house with their umbrellas. Eddie rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

The door suddenly opened, and out came Alec, the producer for Stuck In Your Radio. Eddie called him earlier before Dion arrived at Pennsylvania to ask if he could help with the song. He kindly agreed to the idea. "Ready to get things started?" He asked.

"You bet we are!" Eddie pulled down his umbrella and ran inside, but regretted running because after, he stopped and grunted as he held his back.

"You okay, Eddie?" Dion asked.

"I'm fine, just still a bit sore from that fall earlier."

"In the car, there are some pain killers-"

"I'll be fine." Eddie gave a weak smile and then they both headed to the recording room. The rain outside was getting thicker and was pouring. The two jumped as they heard loud thunder. "Luckily the recording room has sound proof walls."

"Really..." Dion thought of an idea for the future.

They were now in the studio. Bek and Alec were in the room with all the tech. stuff, while Eddie and Dion were at the opposite side, microphones in front of them. Bek gave the two a thumbs up and shouted, "Good luck guys!"

Alec adjusted the audio and then put his finger on the record button. "3, 2, 1..." Then all of a sudden, all the lights and anything plugged into the walls of the building shut down. Everything went dark. 


	2. Back Massage

Chapter 2: Back Massage

Eddie made a high pitch short scream as the lights turned off. "What's going on?" He asked, panicking.

"The storm outside caused a black out." Dion Explained. They both went out of the other room.

"Looks like we are not recording voices today." Alec said, sadly.

Eddie placed the palm of his hand to his face. "This is fucking bullshit."

"We'll try again tomorrow if the electricity comes back. In the meantime, just go back home safely."

"Might as well go home. Let's go, Dion." The two went outside in their umbrellas quickly to the car and immediately jumped in. They drove back to Eddie's place without any accidents. They ran into the building and slammed the door shut.

"I don't think we're going back outside today." Dion said. The whole house was also dark and lost power.

"What should we do until the lights come back on?" Eddie asked while lighting a candle on the small table in the living room. Dion saw him wince and grab his back again. He suddenly thought of an idea that might make them both happy.

"Hey Eddie," He said, nervous, "What if I gave you a back massage to relieve some of that pain?"

Eddie turned around and looked back at him. "You would do that for me?" He saw the other nod and he smiled. He saw him sit on the sofa, waiting for him.

"Oh, and another thing." Dion grinned. "I want you to sit on my lap while I massage your back."

Eddie's face was puzzled at what his friend just requested. "Um...why on your lap?"

"Easier access to your back if you sit on top of me." Dion lied. Without anymore questions, Eddie agreed and walked to the sofa. He did what Dion wanted by sitting on the boy's lap, and then winced again as his back ached. "Just relax and let me get rid of your problem." Dion started with the shoulders, massaging the stress out. He heard Eddie sigh quietly from feeling good. His hands went lower to the sore spot on his back and rubbed the pain away. His heart was starting to beat fast. He couldn't believe that Eddie was sitting on top of him like this and also couldn't believe that he was touching him like this.

Eddie turned his head and said, "My back is feeling a bit better now. You're a really good friend."

Go slow, go slow, Dion kept saying in his head. "Say, Eddie," Hands slowly went from his back to his hips. "Does it hurt here too?" They caressed up and down his waist.

"No, but that feels good." Eddie looked down as hands traveled further up, running across his chest.

"What about here?" Dion rubbed back and forth on his chest and stomach. He could hear soft panting from Eddie. His hands then slid in his shirt and went back to his chest, now feeling his soft skin. They went to the tiny nubs and gently pinched them. Dion picked up from Eddie what sounded either like a whimper or a moan. "Does that feel good?" His right hand traveled lower to his stomach.

"D-Dion..." Eddie suddenly felt something prod against his butt, "are...you..." He heard no response and felt a hand rub lower to his inner thigh. He replied to Dion's question, "Y-yes." He stretched his shirt to try to cover the bulge in his pants.

Dion saw this and smirked. He removed Eddie's hands and lifted his shirt up. The older male blushed, embarrassed. "Does it ache here?" Dion's hand moved further up and gripped onto the lump in his jeans. Eddie tilted his head back from the sudden rough action. He felt himself grow bigger from the touch.

"What are you doing?" He asked weakly as Dion started to unzip the fly. "N-No."

"No? But your body says the opposite." Without warning, the intruding hand slipped in the boy's boxers and stroked the shaft. Eddie arched his back and shouted in great pleasure.

"Oh...fuck, Dion!" He squirmed as he could feel the thumb circle the head. He was then told by Dion to turn around. He complied and turned around to face him. Dion placed a hand behind Eddie's head, before leaning forward and kissing him deeply. Surprisingly, Eddie wrapped his arms around his neck. He moaned in the kiss as he was grinding his hips against him. Dion pulled away and lifted the Eddie's shirt up. He pulled it off his head and tossed it aside.

"Take these off." He tugged down on his jeans and boxers. Eddie crawled off of Dion and stood up. Blushing furiously, he pulled down the rest of his attire and stepped out of them. Dion patted on the side of the leather sofa and ordered, "Get on your hands and knees." He saw Eddie bend over on the sofa, gripping the arm of it. He then took his own clothes off, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing his pants and underwear next to the other set of clothes.

Eddie closed his eyes and sighed softly as a hand ran across his back up and down slowly. "Dion." He moaned his name as the hand traveled downward and stopped above the hole. He couldn't take it anymore, so he groaned his desire, "I...I want you inside me." Dion was the one that blushed this time.

"Be right back." He left the living room and ran to his room to open one of his bags. He went back to the living room with a bottle of lubricant and went back to the sofa. He opened the bottle and squeezed some on his hand. He applied it on his own erection, which needed some attention for a long time. He leaned forward behind Eddie and rubbed himself into position. "You ready for me?" He seductively whispered in his ear. The other nodded slowly, and grunted as he felt pressure. Dion pushed deeply into him and heard a loud cry. He wrapped his arms around the boy's torso and thrust in again. He felt bad for hurting him, so he went at a slow pace. Soon, Eddie's voice had gotten softer. Dion quickened his thrusts, but still gentle.

Eddie just lied there, gripping the arm of the sofa and whimpering as this new painful, but pleasuring feeling took over. This was his first time, and he didn't expect to lose his virginity to one of his closest friends. "Oh Dion, it feels so good." He blushed and covered his face after he said that. Dion smiled at what he heard and kissed the back of his neck. He pushed in once more, and it made the other suddenly shout and almost fall off the couch. "W-Where in the world are you hitting?" Eddie asked, surprised.

"Did I hurt you again?" Dion saw him shake his head. Then the thought hit him and smirked as he now knew what happened. He held onto his hips tight and continued pounding against his prostate. He was about to go over the edge whenever Eddie moaned his name. "Damn, Eddie." He was going as fast as he could as the end was building up slowly.

"I'm...gonna...come..." Eddie warned between pants. He arched his back and screamed as he came on the sofa. Dion stood still when he released inside. He then pulled himself out and watched as the white liquid leaked out of Eddie. He then went out of the living room and into the bathroom. He came back with a small towel and wiped all the mess. They were lucky that the sofa was leather and not any kind of fabric. Dion was going to ask something, but he smiled as he saw Eddie passed out on the sofa. He put his clothes back on and went into his room. He came back with a blanket and put it over the sleeping male.

He then took off to Eddie's room to borrow his computer to order something online. After that, he would retreat to his own room to hit the sack. 


	3. Soakin' Good Time

Chapter 3: Soakin' Good Time

Eddie slowly opened his eyes. He woke up from the smell of maple syrup and the sound of someone cooking in the kitchen. He sat up and suddenly noticed that he was not in his bedroom. He realized that he fell asleep on the couch last night, naked. Wondering what was going on in the kitchen, he flipped the blanket off him and put his clothes back on. He poked his head in the kitchen and saw that Dion was making pancakes for breakfast. The moment he saw him, the memories of what happened last night hit him. He made a small gasp and blush.

Dion turned to him and smiled. "Morning, I made enough pancakes for the both of us." He put four of them on a plate and covered the top with syrup. He gave the plate to Eddie.

"T-Thank you." Eddie took it and went to the table to eat. He stabbed a piece with his fork and put it in his mouth. He closed his eyes and smiled, as he was surprised at how fluffy it was and how it tasted so good. Too bad that the taste against his tongue was fading away, and he had to swallow. He saw Dion sit in a chair on the opposite side, with his food in front of him. He couldn't look him straight in the eye after what they did. He looked down most of the time while stuffing his face in fluffy goodness.

Dion noticed him looking down and frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Eddie smiled slightly and took his last bite. He stood up from his chair and went to the kitchen to put the dirty plate in the sink. "When did the electricity come back on?"

"Around Eight A.M."

"Oh, that's good. Wait, what day is it today?"

"Friday."

"Friday...OH SHIT!" Eddie ran straight to his room and on his computer, while Dion followed, wondering what happened. "I forgot to record Homies Power Level Friday!"

"Perhaps it was my fault." Dion grinned.

Eddie made no response to that and asked, "Do you mind if I record some Homiecraft?"

"Not at all. I'll just sit next to you through the whole thing." Dion sat on the edge of the bed while watching the screen.

"What's up homies, my name is Slyfoxhound, and welcome to Homie's Power Level Friday!" The recording session finally started. They were having a blast, laughing at the jokes they created and the amount of deaths Eddie's Minecraft character had. A creeper in the game blew up from behind, killing his character. "That scared the shit out of me!"

"Hey Eddie." Dion said in a low voice.

"What?" Eddie turned to him, still mad.

"I heard that this game blows."

After what appeared to be an hour of recording, Eddie finally called it quits. "I think I'll end it here guys. Thank you so much for watching. Peace!" He stopped the recording and then sighed. "That was horrible. I lost so much good stuff."

"But you still had fun, right?"

Eddie held the side of his head. "I think I'll take a shower to relieve my stress." He stood up from his computer chair and went to his dresser. He took out clean clothes for after the shower and went out of his room. He entered the bathroom and then closed the door. He stripped all his dirty attire off, including his glasses that he placed next to the sink. His naked self turned on the water, and then lifted the little rod on the faucet to turn on the shower. Once the temperature of the water was perfect, he stepped in the tub. He let the drops hit his body, soaking his hair and making his skin slippery. He grabbed the bar of soap from the side and started with the arms. He was about to rub the soap on his chest, but all of a sudden, the shower curtain quickly slid open to the other side. "WHAT THE..." He immediately covered his lower self with his hands.

On the other side was a naked Dion. Eddie didn't hear him open the bathroom door or hear him take his clothes off. "What are you doing?" Dion smirked.

"What do you mean what am I doing? What the fuck are YOU doing?" Eddie took the edge of the curtain and used it to cover himself.

"Joining you."

"W-What?" He saw him step inside the tub.

"And you don't have to cover yourself. I've seen you naked before."

Still uncomfortable about this, Eddie let go of the curtain and said, "Well...okay, but no funny business." He was going to grab the soap again, but noticed that it was missing. His eyes widened from feeling the soap rub against his back, but it wasn't himself doing that. He turned his head to see Dion washing his back. "Hey, I said no funny stuff."

"Nothing is funny. I'm just washing you." Dion continued rubbing the older male's back with the soap.

Eddie brought his palm to his face, frustrated. "Alright, alright, just don't try to tickle me." He softly sighed as the other massaged and washed his body at the same time. Dion went lower to his legs, rubbing all around them. He stood back up to playfully rub the soap on his butt. "Hey, I said no tickling!" Eddie slightly giggled.

"Turn around and face me." Dion ordered. Eddie turned around so he could get his front washed with soap. His head turned to his side, embarrassed. He blushed lightly as his chest was rubbed and lathered. He held back a yelp as his hand went lower to his stomach, rubbing there as well, and then went for his waist. He accidentally let out a whimper as the bar rubbed lower to his inner thigh.

"Ah, No," He looked down and gasped as the soap went up his crotch, massaging the balls gently. "I can do that myself, thank you very much." He frowned when Dion ignored that and insisted on continuing. He felt himself grow hard in front of him. His head tilted back upwards and he let out a slight moan as the bar of soap rubbed back and forth on the underside.

"You can rinse yourself now." He heard Dion say. Eddie stepped backwards under the shower head and rinsed all the soap off of himself. His body was suddenly wrapped around by an arm. Dion's eyes were full of lust when he held him close. "You're so hot when you're wet." He slowly pulled him into a kiss and started making out with him in the running water. His tongue lightly touched his lips, asking for entrance. Eddie complied and opened his mouth for him. Both of their groans were muffled when they fought for dominance. Eddie was pinned to the cold tiled wall by the arms as Dion won. They pulled away to catch their breath, while staring into each others' eyes. Dion went lower to attack his neck with multiple kisses and occasional licks. He saw Eddie tilt his head to the side so he could have more access. One of his hands traveled lower to his backside to grab that firm ass of his.

Eddie yelped from the rough action. "Be gentle." Dion's other hand found its way to both of their erections and rubbed both of them together. They both grunted and the hand tightened its grip. Eddie held onto Dion's shoulders and tried to resist thrusting against him. "No...Oh Dion..."

"Shhh," Dion softly shushed the submissive boy. "Just enjoy it." Eddie placed his hand on top of Dion's and they both moved up and down. Dion smiled from the unexpected move and squeezed harder on Eddie's backside. The hand that was stroking both of their dicks pulled away, along with Eddie's. His free arm wrapped around his waist and he gotten closer. He thrust roughly against the other boy's cock, causing Eddie to gasp and dig his nails into his shoulders, but not causing him to bleed. "Oh fuck, Eddie." Dion moaned as Eddie couldn't take it anymore as he thrust back, out of rhythm at first, but then found it and gotten really into it.

They both moved forward to make out once more. The rhythm started to speed up during the kiss. They had to hurry up before the water turns cold. Their lips pulled apart and their foreheads rested on one another. "Hurry," Eddie warned, "I'm coming!"

"Go ahead." Dion was also getting close. "Let it out." And with that, Eddie gasped and trembled as he released his load on both of their stomachs. It didn't take too long for Dion to do the same. After the amazing experience, they both held each other close as they regained their breath. Eddie blushed as he noticed that Dion's body was so warm. He placed his head against his chest, where his heart is. He closed his eyes as his ear picked up a heart beat. This moment felt so peaceful to him. "Eddie, we need to get out now." Dion pulled away from him. Eddie frowned, but nodded. They both washed off the mess before getting out of the shower.

After changing into their clean clothes and exiting the bathroom, they decided to sit in the living room to watch a little bit of TV together. Dion was clicking through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch. He was suddenly interrupted as he blushed when Eddie took his hand while resting his head on his shoulder. Finding nothing good on the TV, Dion pressed the power button, making the screen go black. He smiled and closed his eyes, taking a short nap with Eddie. 


	4. Our Feelings

Chapter 4: Our Feelings

It was the afternoon when Eddie woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He dug into his pocket and took it out. He held it to his ear and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Eddie, is your electricity back on?" It was Alec on the other side.

"It's been back since this morning. So can we go back to the studio today?"

"Of course. That's why I called."

"We'll see you as soon as possible!" Eddie hung up and put the cell phone down on the table. He then went over to Dion and shook him to wake him up. Dion's eyes opened to see Eddie smiling at him. "It's lunch time. Then after, we're going to the studio to see if we can get our song going." Eddie went in the kitchen to prepare sandwiches while Dion put his shoes and socks on. He came back with two plates and gave one to him. They both ate silently in the living room. After they were done, they put both dishes in the sink.

"Well that was satisfying." Dion said. Before he went in his room to get something, his hand was grabbed and he stopped his feet. He turned around to see Eddie with a frown on his face while holding his hand.

"Can we talk?" He asked in a low voice.

Feeling concerned from how serious he sounded, Dion replied, "Sure we can. What's up?"

"After all that happened between us, I mean after those two times we had sex," Eddie stroked the hand he held. "Dion, what am I to you?"

Dion blushed as his hand was played with. Smiling, he replied, "Isn't it obvious? I want you to be my lover."

Eddie softly gasped. "W-What? You...you love me?"

"I should have told you from the start instead of, well, you know." His hand went to Eddie's face and cupped his cheek. "You're a really good friend to me, and," His thumb rubbed his cheek softly. "You're always so cute when you smile or laugh. Oh fuck it, I love everything about you." Surprisingly, Eddie responded by moving forward to kiss him deeply. They both wrapped arms around each other.

Eddie pulled back and finally replied, "At first I thought you only used me for sex, but now that you told me how you felt, I'm so happy." His head snuggled against Dion's chest. "I want to be in a relationship with you."

Dion petted the top of his head and replied, "That's what I wanted to hear from you."

Eddie took his hand again. "Let's go to the studio." Dion nodded and they headed out the front door. This time, it was a sunny day and they didn't need an umbrella. They went in the car and it reversed out of the driveway. During the whole car ride, they were holding hands until they reached their destination. They pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. Eddie rang the doorbell, and Alec answered the door faster than last time. The two went inside and headed for the recording room.

They went inside and then went in the room where the microphones were. They each stood behind their own and waited for Alec in the opposite room. He sat in his chair and put his finger on the record button. "Ready?" He asked. They both nodded, and with that, he pressed the record button. The intro to the melody played, and then it was their time to shine. There were no interruptions during the session, like another black out. Everything went smooth and perfect. They sang their last note, and then the melody faded until it was no more. Alec stood up from his chair. He applauded while congratulating the two, "You guys were great. Soon I'll work on editing the song and then turning it into an mp3. Right now, just rest your voices." He left to do another errand, but what he, Eddie, and Dion didn't know was that no one pushed the record button again to stop.

Eddie suddenly felt a surprise hug from behind, with Dion's arms around his neck. He turned his head and giggled at the boy showing his affection. He blushed as his hands went lower to his waist, and slowly rubbed his sides. His eyes widened and tried pulling away. "Are you crazy? We're in another person's house! What if Alec comes back?"

"I'm sure he won't." Dion kissed the back of his neck and then ordered, "But right now, I want to try something different. Back up against the wall." He saw Eddie back up to the wall, waiting for whatever was planned for him. He went to his ear and whispered, "Don't move a single limb."

"Didn't we already have our fun in the shower this mor-" Eddie's words were stopped when a finger was pressed against his lips.

"Maybe I want to give you a second round." Dion attacked his neck again with kisses while he gently pressed his knee between his legs. He was already getting turned on by the soft sounds Eddie was making. He felt him grind himself against his leg. "What did I just say about not moving?" His hand went to the boy's crotch and squeezed, but not hard enough to hurt him.

Eddie put his hand over his mouth and tried covering his scream. "Dion, too rough." His eyes were nearly watering, but he was actually enjoying all of this. He started unzipping his jeans, until a hand slapped his own.

"I do all the work. Now be a good boy or I'll have to be rough with you again." Dion finished unzipping the fly and pulled them down to the ankles, along with his boxers. He was too impatient to go slow. Eddie was feeling too worried about all of what was happening. He hoped that Alec wouldn't come back, or they both would have a lot of explaining to do. But to him, it was kinky at the same time.

"So, what was that thing you wanted to try?" He asked, concerned.

"You'll see." Dion replied before giving him a peck on the lips. He kissed along his jaw, and then down to his neck. He lifted his shirt up to his chest. Eddie watched as he planted kisses from his chest and then let out a small whimper as the kisses went down to his stomach. Dion let his shirt fall back down and sat on his knees. His heart was pounding as his face was right in front of it.

Eddie was now well aware of what he wanted to do. He could feel his hot breath against it. He closed his eyes and parted his lips as he felt the wet tongue against the tip. This new feeling was weird to him, but in a good way. He nearly arched his back when Dion took the head in his mouth. He couldn't control his moans, for his mouth was so warm. Both of his hands were placed on Dion's head as he took it halfway into his mouth and bobbed his head back and forth. Dion was amazed at how he could fit this inside his mouth, and even more amused at how it tasted. He looked up at Eddie and watched his expressions. He was getting turned on again just by staring at him, all helpless, submissive, and red in the face. "I love you...I love you, Dion." Those words almost made Dion go over the edge.

He pulled away for a second and replied, "I love you too." He wrapped his right arm around his hip and went deeper, almost hitting his throat. His right hand foundd its way to his back and then down to his rump. His middle finger caressed the opening in circles. He looked up once more to see Eddie gasp as his backside was being intruded.

Eddie's body trembled as his entrance was prodded multiple times. "Ah! N-No, not my hole, or I'll..." He was on the urge of orgasm. Without warning, the finger pushed in halfway, and that was too much for Eddie. He arched his back and screamed as he came hard in Dion's mouth. Surprisingly, he swallowed it all, to prevent any mess and evidence of what happened. He didn't want anyone finding out about this. He pulled away and saw Eddie gently collapse on the floor, panting heavily. He went to him and pulled him into a hug. He felt arms around him, hugging him back.

"I'll drive this time." He suggested. Eddie nodded and stood back up. He pulled up his pants and zipped them before taking Dion's hand while exiting the room. They went out of the recording room and out of the building. They went in the car, with Dion in the driver's seat and Eddie in the passenger seat. The car pulled out of the driveway and then they went back home.

Meanwhile, Alec was done with his errands and went back to the recording room. He sat down in his chair and noticed that the recording button wasn't pushed again to stop. "Oh, I guess I forgot to press it." He pushed the button to make it stop. "Now to edit this." 


	5. That Outfit

Chapter 5: That Outfit

It was a sunny Monday morning. It has been four days since Dion arrived. They were busy playing video games together in the living room. Eddie stood up from the sofa with his hands in the air. "YEAH!" He shouted from winning and then giggled in delight.

"Chill, Eddie, it's just a game." Dion lightly put the controller down on the coffee table.

"But I beat your ass again!" Eddie took the time to stretch his back from sitting too long.

Dion looked to his right at the calendar. "Monday...Wait a minute!" He looked at it again and frowned. Tomorrow was the day he goes back home, but he didn't want to go home. He would be lonely without Eddie.

Eddie looked at Dion and asked, "What's wrong? You look worried." Dion walked closer to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." He said in a low voice.

"What? Already?" Eddie hugged him back. "But it's almost as if you just got here."

"I know." Dion kissed him on the cheek. "But I have some good news and some bad news." He took his hand and they both sat on the sofa. "I was thinking of leaving Canada and move in with you, if you're okay with it."

Eddie gasped in happiness and smiled. "I'm very much okay with it."

"There's also the bad news." Dion placed his hands on his shoulders. "I recently looked up the next flight to Pennsylvania. It's in a month."

Eddie's eyes widened. "A MONTH? But that's a long time!"

"We can still chat on Skype or play games together online while we wait."

Eddie frowned. "It's not the same. How am I supposed to hug you?" He embraced Dion once more. "How am I supposed to feel your warm body against mine?" He pushed him on his back and lied on top of him. Dion stared at him as he was pinned to the sofa. Eddie went closer to his face and asked one more question, "How am I supposed to kiss you?" He gently pressed his lips against the other pair. Dion grabbed behind his head and deepened it, and was rewarded with a soft muffled moan from the other. They started to really get into it, until they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. They broke the kiss and looked at the front door. Eddie pushed himself off the sofa and went to the door. He opened it, and at the other side was a delivery man.

"Package for Dion Anderson?" He asked.

Dion went to the door and replied, "That's me." He was told to sign the paper, which he did, and handed it back to him. He took the package and went back inside.

Eddie closed the door. "So um, what did you get?" He wondered.

"Something for you." Dion took one of Eddie's keys from the key chain and cut across the box.

Eddie pointed at himself. "For me?" He saw Dion walk over to him and give him the slightly opened box.

"Go in the bathroom and put it on while I wait in the bedroom." Dion then went to the bedroom and closed the door. Meanwhile, Eddie carried the box to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He locked it just in case Dion takes a sneak peak of whatever he got for him. Taking a deep breath, he opened the flaps of the cardboard package. He opened up the extra wrapping, and then stepped back in shock.

"No...he wouldn't..." He pulled the outfit out of the box, and something fell out of it. He looked down and his eyes widened. It took a few minutes to strip his normal clothes off and put the outfit on, along with that extra thing that came along with it.

Dion was sitting on the side of the bed, with only a t-shirt and boxers on. He heard the bathroom door open. He smirked as he heard footsteps coming to the bedroom. The door opened slightly, but Eddie didn't come in. "Open the door, Eddie." He said.

"Um, Dion, I know I usually laugh like a girl, and sometimes act like one to make people laugh, but," Eddie swallowed his own saliva from being nervous and opened the door fully. He slowly stepped in the room, and Dion turned speechless. He continued, "but dressing like one goes a bit too far." The outfit Eddie was wearing was a black and white sleeveless lolita dress. Three black bows were sewn in the chest area, and in the stomach area was a big black and white bow. The skirt part was ruffled, with two mini black and white bows on the bottom left and right corners. It was the same on the back side of the bottom part. The back side of the torso just had black lace. On his arms below the elbows, he was wearing matching black and white frilly sleeves.

Dion smiled at what he was seeing and said, "Nonsense, you look great."

"But this is embarrassing!" Eddie had never been so red in his face before. He reached inside the dress and adjusted his underwear. "And this keeps giving me a wedgie."

"Lift it up, I want to see." Dion saw him turn his head to the side from embarrassment and pulled up the bottom of the dress. He was also wearing matching black and white frilly panties. Dion twirled his finger and ordered him to turn around. Eddie turned around and faced the opposite side. He showed the back side of the underwear, which was climbing into his butt from being a little bit tight. He was then told to join him on the bed. He nodded and then crawled on the middle of the bed in front of his lover. Dion pulled his glasses off his face and gently put it aside on the bedside table. He then wrapped his arms around his waist. He felt Eddie embrace him around his neck. They looked at each other in the eyes, before closing them and connected lips together. Dion forced his tongue inside without permission, but Eddie complied either way. He could taste Coca Cola from the other, as he recently drank some before playing games.

Dion's left hand snaked its way under the dress to his irresistible butt. "Mmph..." Eddie groaned in the kiss as his butt was caressed in a gentle manor. He was pulled closer and blushed as he felt Dion throbbing against his own. He broke the kiss and said, "Dion, it's poking me."

"It's your fault." Dion smiled as he let Eddie take hold of his boxers and pull them down. He kicked them to the floor and lied down on the bed. He asked in a low voice while stroking himself, "Why don't you show me how talented your tongue is?" Eddie nodded once and crawled on top of him. He lowered his head and bent over, with his rear in the air. He felt nervous, for this was his first time doing something like this. Dion was a lot larger than him, and he was afraid that it wouldn't fit in his mouth. But then he remembered that he could fit the whole thing in his ass, so he thought it would also be possible to take it in his mouth. He closed his eyes and was brave enough to give it a long lick from the base to the tip.

"Don't look at me." He said, blushing.

"Why not?" Dion asked. "It's only me."

"But doing this while I'm in this outfit..."

"Enough with the complaining. Let me see how far you can take it." Dion suddenly tilted his head back in the pillow as Eddie took it halfway into his mouth and bobbed his head back and forth. He placed a hand on the back of his head and pushed him further, but not enough to make him gag. A grunt was heard from the other and he put more force into it. "Yes..." Dion sighed in pleasure. All Eddie focused on was making his lover feel good. He pulled it out of his mouth because his jaw was getting tired and started running his tongue around the head, while his hand pumped the rest. He was then gently pushed away all of a sudden when Dion thought it was enough.

Eddie sat up and adjusted his underwear again. "Can I take this off? It's getting worse." He asked. Dion pulled up his dress and slightly chuckled when he saw the top half of his erection showing out of the underwear. He helped Eddie by pulling them down his legs and threw them off the bed. Eddie was then grabbed by the waist and was pulled closer to Dion, while he lied back on the bed. He crawled backwards so Dion's cock would rub against his butt. His hand went under to guide it to his entrance. He grunted as he lowered himself and put pressure against his hole. The head slipped inside, making his lips part.

"Do you want lube?" Dion asked. Eddie shook his head and continued going down, taking it all deeply. Dion's hand reached up to his face and his thumb wiped away a tear. They both waited for Eddie to adjust until he felt like he was ready. He lifted himself until a few inches was still inside and went back down, causing him to cry out in pain and pleasure. Dion's hand went under the dress and distracted Eddie from the pain by stroking his aching dick. He saw him calm down and hold back a moan. After helping him relax, he let go and then held onto his hips. He guided him into a rhythm by lifting his hips, and then pushed him back down. He continued this process, feeling happy that Eddie's feeling of pain was fading away. He let out his own groan as Eddie took over, not needing help anymore and continued riding him.

The pain was long gone and was replaced with delight. Dion stopped him for a moment so he could pull the outfit completely off his body. He wanted to feel more of his soft skin. Eddie blushed as he felt hands roughly grab his ass and forced him to go down on his cock once more. He arched his back as his prostate was constantly hit. A hand reached up to his cheek and cupped his face, making him blush. A confused look was on his face when Dion suddenly stopped his movements. He was suddenly pulled down so his chest was touching the other. He felt hands grabbing his backside again and then gasped as Dion thrust upwards. He burried his face into his lover's shoulder. He shouted from the other hitting that spot again. "Oh fuck, I'm coming!"

Dion quickened his pace, wanting to come so bad. "A-Almost!" They both moaned out in unison as the climax was building up. Finally, Dion shoved himself all the way in and stayed like that as he reached orgasm. Eddie also lied still as he too released on their stomachs. They both trembled in delight from being satisfied. Dion pulled him into a heart-warming kiss, and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

Eddie pulled away from the lip contact. "You're amazing." He hugged him while resting his head on his chest. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Dion replied. "How about we get this cleaned up?"

Eddie blushed at his mess and nodded. He sat up and got out of bed. Before heading to the bathroom, he turned to Dion once more. "Dion?"

"What?"

"Waiting for a month is going to be a pain in the ass." 


	6. Lonely

Chapter 6: Lonely

The day the plane leaves for Canada finally arrived. Eddie and Dion were at the airport, trying to find the location of it. Eddie had a map of the place. "Where in the world is it?" He asked.

"It's right in front of you." Dion pointed. Eddie looked up and was about to face-palm. Although they finally found it, he wished Dion wouldn't go. He thought waiting a month to see him again would kill him. He snapped out of it when he felt Dion hug him tight. "It's time for me to go." He said.

The older male hugged back and replied, "I'll miss you."

"I promise that I'll come back in a month. But you can call me every day." Dion pulled away from the hug and grabbed his bags. "I'll be back, with more luggage." Eddie giggled and waved. He then saw Dion walk to his plane. A few minutes later, he looked out the window and saw the plane fly up to the clouds. He frowned and decided to go back to his car and go home. After going to the parking lot and looking for his car, he found it and started driving home. He felt worse when no one was in the passenger seat this time.

A few hours later, he got a text on his phone from Dion. He read the text, "I'm home. Call me on Skype." He ran to his computer and opened the program. He instantly got a call and opened it. "Hey Dion, how was the ride?" He asked.

"A lot better than last time, that's for sure."

"Oh, well that's good." He said in a low voice.

Dion heard the low tone in Eddie's voice and was concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just that it's not the same...you know, without you here."

"Do you want to play a few games with me?" Dion asked out of the blue. "It could cheer you up."

Eddie smiled and replied, "I'd love to."

*Eddie's POV*

It's been half a month now. I have been so miserable for the past fifteen days. Sure, whenever Dion and I talk online or play games together, it makes me smile. We never missed a day without calling each other. But I can't stand it when I can't hug him or kiss him, or anything physical.

It was late at night when Dion and I were playing another round of League of Legends. Once again, the round was beaten by the two of us. It's so much fun when the both of us are happy together. We decided to call it a day and quit the game. I said in the microphone, "That was intense. I thought we were going to lose for sure."

I heard him yawn and reply, "Yeah, it was. Anyway, I'll call you tomorrow."

I was sad at the thought of him leaving. "Alright then." I blew a kiss at the webcam, and Dion chuckled.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Then we ended the call and I closed Skype. I frowned once more as I shut down my computer and got out of my chair. I headed for my room, since the only thing I could think of doing right now is go to bed. I shut the door behind me and stripped down to my boxers in the dark, since it was really hot in my room. I lied down on my side on the bed, not caring to pull the blanket over me from sweating so much. I closed my eyes and tried going to sleep, but I couldn't. I thought to myself that I miss him badly. The image of Dion kept invading my mind.

Panting softly, I looked down and blushed. I've gotten hard again from just thinking about him. Since I wasn't really sleepy, I decided to make myself tired. I ran my hand across the bulge in my boxers. I held back a moan as I was teasing myself. I pulled my boxers down and tossed them to the side. Dion ran through my mind as I grabbed myself and pumped it softly. I imagined him doing this to me. I rolled onto my stomach and raised my hips in the air and continued my actions. This is my favorite position to do this kind of thing by myself. I gripped harder and stroked faster on my aching dick.

I thought of an idea that might be more pleasurable, but I never done it to myself before. I brought my other hand to my lips and sucked on two digits. After they were fully coated with my saliva, I brought my hand down to my backside. My face grew more red as they rubbed against my hole, and I was picturing Dion rubbing against me. When I slowly pushed them inside me, in my head was him entering me. I gasped and whimpered from the small amount of pain. I waited a couple minutes to get adjusted, and then slowly moved my fingers in and out of myself while I imagined Dion ramming into my body. My other hand kept playing with my cock, which made the pleasure double. "Ah, Dion..." I accidentally moaned out when my finger brushed against that certain spot. My fingers turned so they could hit that spot easily.

The end was slowly building up. I was losing control of myself and wanted to come so bad. Suddenly I hit that spot again, and it was too much for me. I cried as I let myself orgasm on the blanket. I snapped out of my imagination as I didn't feel anything release inside me. I pulled my fingers out and let my arm rest as I panted heavily.

*Dion's POV*

I just can't stand it. It's been half a month, and Eddie keeps on teasing me by how adorable he acts. I shut off the computer and went to the other side of my room, which was my bed. I collapsed onto it and rolled on my back. Thoughts of Eddie ran through my head. Everything about him makes me go crazy: his personality, his laugh, and his perfect ass that I love to grab. I need to stop thinking about him before...

Fuck, it's too late. I can see the lump through my pants. I can't sleep with this problem in the way. I undo the zipper and button and pushed my pants down to my knees, along with my underwear. I sighed in relief as my cock was free. I've been doing this to myself since the day after my flight back home. It's not the same without Eddie, but at least it does feel good. I wrapped my fingers around it and moved up and down as I imagined him doing this for me. I tilted my head back in the pillow and tightened my grip. "Eddie..." I kept moaning his name as I rubbed my thumb against the slit, imagining that it was his tongue. I stroked the head, which made me shiver as it was my most sensitive spot, while I thought of him taking it in his mouth.

My hand quickened its pace as I was going to reach climax. My pants grew heavier as it was going to come out. I arched my back and grunted loudly as I came on my shirt. I squeezed the last drop out, and then lied back down on the bed. I pulled the shirt off my head and tossed it in the laundry basket. 


	7. The Return

Chapter 7: The Return

Tomorrow was the day that Dion would finally come back and move in with Eddie. The older male was so excited, that he wished it was night time and he would sleep until it was tomorrow. Right now, he was eating his breakfast, when suddenly, his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and opened it up. He put it to his ear and said, "Hello?"

"Eddie, we need to talk." It was Alec on the other side. He sounded serious.

"Something wrong?" Eddie, asked, wondering what was up.

"It's about the song. I want you to come over here so you can give it a listen."

Eddie forgot all about the song him and Dion made. "I'll be there as soon as I'm done eating." They said their goodbyes and hung up. Eddie put his phone back in his pocket and continued with his food. After he was done, he put his dish in the sink and then went to his room where his shoes were. He put them on, went back to the living room, and exited out the door. He got in his car and drove to Alec's place. He pulled into his driveway and walked to the front door. He rang the doorbell and a few seconds later, it opened.

Alec looked serious, like he wasn't happy with Eddie. "Come right in." He let Eddie inside and they both went to his computer in his room that contains the song. "I want you to listen to the whole thing and tell me what you think." He saw him nod, and then clicked the play button. The song started to play, and it sounded amazing. Eddie held in the craving to dance to it and giggled. When the song ended, he couldn't stop smiling.

"Wow, it sounds perfect! So, what do you think is wrong with..." He suddenly stopped mid-sentence by the sound of someone moaning in the speakers. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he realized it was his own voice, along with Dion saying commands. His face grew even more red as they gotten louder, and the sound of slurping was heard. When he heard the final scream, he realized that was his own cry of orgasm. The audio ended with heavy panting. "That was...recorded?" He said in shock. "Alec, I'm so sorry. Dion...and I-"

"Just don't do it again." Alec interrupted. He crossed his arms and continued, "I don't care if you two are together, but next time, not in the studio." Eddie blushed and nodded, still feeling guilty. "Now go back home and prepare for tomorrow. I bet you really miss him."

Eddie smiled and waved goodbye. He then went out of the house, into his car, and drove back home. He hoped that when he would come home, he would see Dion online and talk to him. He entered his house, and was greeted by Puppychef. He chuckled as he gave her a belly rub. "You're as excited as me, aren't you?" He asked her. She replied with a sneeze. He laughed and gave her one last pat on the tummy. He stood up and went to his computer, sitting in the chair in front of it. He turned it on and then opened Skype. He smiled as he saw that Dion was online. He waited for him to pick up, and eventually, he did.

"Hey," greeted Dion, "Can't wait for tomorrow?"

"You bet!" Eddie replied. He then frowned and said in a lower toned voice, "Dion, we need to talk about something." He then told him all about what happened with Alec and the song.

Dion's eyes widened and shouted, "WHAT?"

"Dion, calm down. He said that he was fine with us being together, but we can't do anything like that in the studio again."

"Oh," Dion smirked, "Then I guess we'll have to find more places." He saw Eddie bring the palm of his hand to his face and laugh at what he said.

"I can't wait for you to get your ass over here."

The next day finally came. Eddie was about to go out the door when his phone suddenly rang. He dug it out of his pocket and opened it. Dion was on the other side. "Eddie," He sounded rather sad than happy, "I can't make it."

After hearing those words, Eddie went silent for a moment from shock. "You what?"

Dion smirked and admitted, "I was just kidding." A few seconds later, he heard loud laughing on the other end.

"You fucking asshole." Eddie's laughs gotten softer as he calmed down.

"I'm at the airport and getting ready to fly."

"When does your plane arrive?"

"About three hours."

Three hours later, Eddie was already waiting for him at the airport. His heart was pounding as he couldn't wait to see his face in person again. Suddenly, he saw that familiar afro and smiled real big. He waved and immediately ran to him. He pounced at him and hugged him tight. The warmth of his body was making him not let go, as he missed the feeling. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, but right now, we need to get my other bags, especially the ones with my computer stuff."

"Shit, dude, that's going to be heavy." Eddie didn't like the idea of carrying computer equipment all the way to the car.

"Relax, they're in bags that have wheels." They both went to the baggage claim and out came the bags full of Dion's belongings that he could fit in. Then came the bags that had the computer stuff. Eddie carried the light stuff while Dion took care of the computer. They went all the way to the car, opened the trunk and back doors, and carefully put all of Dion's belongings inside. Then, they went in the car and drove back home. When they got back, they brought all the bags inside and put them in the empty room near Eddie's.

"What a workout." Eddie wiped sweat off his forehead. He gasped softly as he was suddenly trapped in Dion's embrace. He blushed as a hand lifted his chin and was planted a deep kiss on the lips. He missed the feeling of Dion kissing him. It has been so long to feel those warm and tender lips. He frowned as they pulled away. "Dion?"

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea on what we can do today."

"Oh really?" Dion's hand slid into Eddie's shirt and ran it across the soft skin he missed so much. He was puzzled when he was pushed away.

"Save that for tonight." Eddie giggled at what his lover wanted. "I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere with me. You know, a date."

Dion smiled at that idea: a date. He never took Eddie on one, and he wanted to spend time with him. "It depends on where it is."

"Well, just recently, an arcade opened not too far from here. I was wondering if you would like to play some games with me."

"That sounds fun, let's go." 


	8. The Date

Chapter 8: Date

The arcade in Allentown had a grand opening two weeks ago. Eddie really wanted to go, but he didn't want to go in there for the first time alone. So he waited until Dion came back after the month-long wait. They parked the car in the big parking lot and stepped out. They stared in awe as it was bigger than they imagined. They held hands as the automatic doors swung open. The lighting of the inside was dim, but the light from the games were bright. The whole place was crowded with teenagers and excited kids with their moms and dads.

"So," Dion broke the silence between them, "What do you want to do first?"

Eddie looked around, and the first thing he saw was the prize section. "Let's see what they got for prizes." They went over to the prize booth and saw all the amazing things they could get for certain amounts of tickets. Eddie gasped and smiled really big. "Dion, look!" He pointed at the very top, where the huge prizes were. One of them was a huge Blastoise plush sitting on the shelf.

Dion looked at the ticket amount of it. "Eddie, it's a thousand tickets."

Eddie's jaw dropped at the amount. "Well then, looks like we're going to be here for a long time." They both went to the token machine and paid for them. Out came the tokens and they both took half each. "What's the fastest way to get a thousand tickets?"

"Let's play a game that we're very good at, like, um," Dion looked around for his favorite game, and made an "ah" sound when he found it: skeeball.

"But that's the game I'm terrible at." Eddie admitted, but agreed anyway to play it with him. They both went to a column next to each other. The amount of tokens needed to play was put in the slots. The game lit up and the small, but heavy balls came running down. They immediately threw them underhand, hoping they could get high scores for more tickets. Eddie looked over and his eyes widened at the amount of tickets Dion won. He looked at the points and his jaw dropped again as he was getting fifties and hundreds almost each time. Time was up and Dion was the winner. "Wow, you're good."

"I'm always good with my hands." Dion saw a blush from the other. "Another round?" They played a few more rounds, with Dion winning every round. They called it quits when they got enough of skeeball.

Eddie looked down at the tickets and sighed. Sure, they won a lot, but it still wasn't enough for the Blastoise. He looked around, and a game caught his eye. It was the one where a light blinks around a glass dome, and if you press a button at the right time, and it hits the highest amount of tickets, you get jackpot. "Why don't we gamble for tickets?"

"You want to press your luck and blow it all on that?"

"We might get jackpot." Eddie put the first token in the slot and waited for the right time to push the button. He pressed it, and the light stopped, but not on jackpot. "Not to worry, I got plenty more." After many tries, he failed to get jackpot, but he did win a good amount. He held the last token he had, but decided to go for it. He put it in the slot and watched closely. Sweating and nervous, he pressed the button hard. Suddenly, the machine started blinking and made loud noises as a whole bunch of tickets came pouring out. "Oh my god, WE DID IT!" Eddie giggled in joy as he hit the button at the right time. He bent over and grabbed the tickets he won, and he was right in front of his lover.

Dion tried to resist the urge to grab that perfect butt. "L-Let's go get what you want." He grabbed Eddie by the hand and went to the prize booth. They paid a thousand tickets to the worker, and he gave Eddie the Blastoise plush. "Happy?" Dion asked.

"Do you see how much I'm smiling right now?" Eddie hugged him tight. "Thank you, it was so much fun today."

It will be even more fun tonight, Dion thought. "Now that you got what you wanted, let's head back home." Eddie nodded and they found the exit. They walked out of the building and found the car. They pulled out of the parking spot and drove back home. During the ride, Dion was staring at Eddie, and he was breathing slightly heavy for some reason. He thought he was tired from the excitement, so he ignored it. They got back home and stepped out of the car.

"We've been in that place all afternoon." Eddie said as he looked at the evening sky. They went inside the house, and Eddie put the Blastoise on the little table in the living room. He was going to go to his computer to check his Twitter, but he was suddenly embraced from behind by Dion. His breathing grew heavy again as he was surrounded by warmth. He blushed as those hands rubbed his sides teasingly slow. "Dion."

"Yeah?" Dion whispered in his ear.

"On the bed, r-right now." Eddie's hand was grabbed and he was pulled into his own room. Dion closed the door and pushed him on the bed. He pulled his own shirt off and crawled on the bed in front of Eddie. He wrapped his arms around him once more and leaned forward to attack his mouth deeply. He heard a satisfied groan from the other and felt him kiss back with equal force. He pulled away while staring into his eyes.

"I want you so bad." He said, before pulling his glasses off his face and put them aside.

Eddie took off his shirt as well and tossed it next to the bed. One of his arms wrapped around the neck. "I'm yours." He kissed him as deep as the last one was. His free hand took Dion's and placed it on his own crotch. He whimpered in the kiss as the hand gently squeezed there multiple times. He did the same to Dion as his hand rubbed the bump between his legs. They both unzipped each other's pants and pulled them down. They kicked them off and held each other close again. Eddie whimpered as he felt a hand snake its way to grab his ass.

Dion leaned forward to reach for the lube on the bedside table. He applied some on his fingers and the hand went back around Eddie. The older male gasped as his middle finger fondled the opening in circles. Dion smiled at his reaction and slowly slipped the digit in. He heard a louder cry and took it slow by gently moving his finger in and out. "Does it hurt?" He asked.

Eddie shook his head and cried again as the second finger was added. "Your fingers feel better than mine." He admitted.

"You've been having fun without me?" Dion smirked as he sucked on the boy's neck while his fingers went deeper in a scissoring motion.

"Uh huh..." He thought he was ready, so he pushed him away. Dion was concerned, until he saw him lie on his back on the bed. Eddie spread his legs and held them open. He looked up at Dion, waiting for him to take him now. Dion quickly applied lube on himself and put the bottle aside. He crawled on top of him and held his legs open in place. He rubbed himself against his prepared hole, causing a soft moan from Eddie. Eventually, he had enough with the teasing and moved forward, pushing inside him slowly. He heard a loud grunt from the other and continued. He pushed the whole thing in, and he saw him arch his back. Eddie calmed down and smiled at him. His legs wrapped around his waist and tried pushing him forward.

Looking at his face made Dion think he was ready. He moved at a slow rhythm, and was rewarded with his name moaned softly. That made him grab his hips and dig his nails into them as he pushed harder into him. "Eddie..." He panted as it started to get tighter.

"Dion!" Eddie gripped onto the bed sheets below him. "Never ever leave me like that again!" He cried once again in pleasure as his sweet spot was hit. "F-Faster!"

"You want me to go faster?" Dion asked in a sexy voice. He saw him nod his head in response. He pulled himself out slowly and then rammed back in roughly. "You're gonna have to beg for it." He continued this rhythm of slowly pulling out and then pushed back in hard.

Eddie felt annoyed when he was teased like this, but moaned after each hit. "Please, it's been so long." He didn't feel any changes to the motion and squirmed from being impatient. "I'm begging you, Dion, please." He suddenly shut his eyes and groaned loudly in delight as Dion spread his legs further and went faster, but gentle at the same time. He saw him lean forward and wrap his arms around his body. He was then kissed on the lips deeply and did the same back to him. The sounds he made were muffled as his tongue ran along the other. They broke the kiss so they could breathe. Eddie was seeing stars in his vision as Dion pounded into him senseless.

"Oh fuck, Eddie!" Dion thrust in one last time before releasing inside him deeply. He breathed heavily as he pulled himself out. He realized that Eddie didn't come yet. He sat next to him and his hand went to his cock.

"Huh?" Eddie looked down.

"I wouldn't let you stay like this, now would I?" Dion wrapped his hand around it and slowly stroked it back and forth. He saw him thrust into his hand, which made his other hand push on his stomach, preventing him from moving. Eddie moaned as the hand pumped faster. He gripped onto the sheets again as he was getting close.

"I can't, I can't, AH!" He shouted as he finally came hard. Dion squeezed the last drop out of Eddie and let go. He lied down next to him and cuddled close. Eddie closed his eyes and smiled in his arms. "You're amazing."

Dion chuckled and replied, "So are you."

"I love you." Eddie said while his head snuggled against his chest.

"I love you too." Dion also shut his eyes and they both fell asleep. 


	9. Question

Chapter 9: Question

"Eddie, what are you doing?" Dion saw him look out the window.

"I'm waiting for Bek to come over. She's going to help me film Hipo Box, and I have a lot of fan mail to look at."

"Where is the pile?" Dion saw Eddie point to the Hipo Box corner, and he was shocked. It was huge. "You're going to open all of those?"

"Not all of them in one day. It's just going to be half." Eddie heard a knock on the door, and was hoping it was Bek. He opened the door, and there she was in front of him.

"Hipo Box today?" She asked. Eddie nodded and invited her inside. She looked at the pile of mail and said, "All of that?"

"Just half." Eddie saw her sigh in relief and put her purse on the sofa. "I'll start opening the packages" They all got to work with opening the mail. The first two boxes that Eddie opened up were just a bunch of Pokemon cards and bags of Sour Patch Kids.

"The fans know you too well." Dion said while opening an envelope with a drawing on it. He held it up so Eddie could see. "This one has both you and I in it." Eddie giggled and was busy opening the third box. He opened the flaps, and his smile faded away. His face grew so red as he showed what was inside to Dion. "Let's talk in private." Dion smirked.

"We'll be right back, Bek. Dion wants to talk to me about something." They both got out of their chairs and went in the bedroom. Eddie took the item out of the package, which was a eight-inched long purple vibrator in a plastic box. "Who in the right mind would send me something like this?"

"Well whoever that fan was, we should thank him or her," Dion took Eddie's hips and pulled him closer. "because we might use it later." He leaned forward and kissed him softly, sucking on his bottom lip. Eddie closed his eyes and smiled. The feeling of him sucking on his lip kind of felt ticklish. He threw the box that contained the toy on the bed and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. They were starting to get lost into it, until someone interrupted.

"Would you two love birds come back to the other room? There is a lot of mail to open." They both had a surprised look when Bek was standing in front of them. She then went back to the living room and waited for them.

"Looks like Bek is fine with it too." Eddie let go of Dion. They both laughed softly and then held hands as they walked out of the bedroom. They spent the rest of the afternoon opening half of the mail. Then Bek was filming Eddie with Hipo Box while Dion did his own thing on his computer, with his Minecraft Survival. He finished his session right after Eddie was done with his. He got out of his computer chair and went to the living room. He saw Eddie waving goodbye to Bek as she exited the building.

"Wanna watch a movie with me to pass the time?" Dion asked, bored.

"Actually," Eddie looked down at his feet, "Dion, we need to tell other people about us."

"Huh? Like who?"

"Creature Talk is today." Eddie saw Dion walk closer.

"The Creatures? Aren't you afraid that they might kick you out of the group? And what about your homies?"

"I can't keep it a secret from them forever. There's also Aleks, and Tiff, and-"

"Enough." Dion interrupted. "I'll sit next to you throughout the whole thing. My champs and champettes have to know was well."

"It starts in five minutes." Eddie went to his computer and opened Skype. He immediately got a group call and opened it. "Hey guys." He greeted his friends and waved at the webcam. Dion sat next to him in a nearby chair.

"Hey Sly," Jordan answered. "You're just in time." The group suddenly noticed Dion next to Eddie. "Pbat?"

"Hi." Dion waved.

"Wha'che?"

"I'm just visiting." Dion saw them nod in acceptance and proceeded to prepare for the show. Jordan made the stream go live, and all the fans could see both webcams. The chat was spamming mostly questions and shouting to Dion. The show started and they talked about various things, like games, news, etc. Then it was time for the callers. The first kid was asking troll questions, and they immediately cast him out. The next caller, who was a late teen girl, wouldn't stop crying from being so excited. Then came the third caller, which was another teen girl, but wasn't crying or emotional at all.

"Hello and welcome to the call." Jordan greeted.

"Hi Kootra!" She said on the microphone.

"Do you have a question for any of us?"

"I have one for Sly and Pbat." The two listened closely to her words. "Are you two together?" They thought she was joking, but she was dead serious. Everyone laughed thinking she was joking, but Eddie and Dion weren't. They both looked at each other and smiled. To answer her question, They got out of their chairs and hugged in front of the webcam. The moment they kissed, the Creatures and the girl had their jaws open. Suddenly, the chat was spamming "HOLY SHIT!" and "WTF?" Eddie and Dion pulled away and sat back in their seats.

"Yes, yes we are." Eddie answered while holding his hand. His face then looked sad. "If you guys don't accept this and want to kick me out of the Creatures, I'm okay with that."

"Why would we do that?" Seamus asked.

"Do you know how much balls that took?" James smirked and crossed his arms. Eddie and Dion looked at the chat, and everyone was saying "We'll never hate you!" and other positive things. A few fans said some offensive things, but other fans argued with them and won.

"So, are you guys okay with this?" Eddie asked.

"Of course, just don't do anything beyond kissing in front of the cam." Max said, which caused Eddie to giggle. The girl didn't have anymore questions and hung up. After a few other callers, the show came to an end. The Creatures said their goodbyes and ended the stream. "I'm heading to bed." Max announced.

"We're all going to do our own thing. See you later." Dan left the room and headed for his bedroom. The others waved and ended the call. 


	10. Wanting To Try

Chapter 10: Wanting To Try

Eddie got out of bed, trying not to wake his lover. He succeeded and tip-toed out of the bedroom. He went in the living room, sat in front of his computer and turned it on. The first thing he wanted to do was check Youtube. He went on the site and clicked the link to his channel. His eyes widened at the amount of subscribers.

Dion sat up from his bed and did his morning stretch. He looked beside him and noticed that Eddie wasn't next to him. He got out of bed and put clean clothes on. He exited his bedroom and went in the bathroom to brush his teeth, and then came back out. Breakfast was on his mind. He craved for a bowl of any kind of cereal. He was going to go to the kitchen and make it, but a sound caught his ears. It sounded like someone sniffling and a few whimpers. Finding the source, he went in the living room and turned to wear Eddie's computer is. He saw one of the things he hated seeing the most. Eddie was in his computer chair, with his head down on the desk, crying. "Eddie?" Worried, Dion ran to Eddie and bent over, trying to see his face. "Eddie, what's wrong?"

Eddie looked up, the skin around his eyes were pink from tears. "My subscribers..." Dion looked at the screen, and saw that a quarter of the homies unsubscribed from his channel. Eddie stood up and hugged him close. He continued to weep on his shoulder.

Dion hugged back, comforting him. "I probably lost a few as well." He rubbed his back softly. "Look at me." He saw Eddie lift his head and stared into his eyes. "Don't worry, soon we'll earn new homies and champs, ones that don't mind who we are and what we do." His hand cupped his face and the thumb rubbed a tear away. He saw him smile and raise his feet so he could reach his face. He moved closer and kissed him lovingly.

Eddie smiled and kissed back. This was his favorite part of the day. Just feeling those lips against his own and in his arms make his day complete. He finally pulled away. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"I hate it when I see you like that, so you're welcome." Dion then felt a sudden hand grabbing his rear.

"Let me make it up to you." Eddie went closer and kissed around his neck.

"Eddie, you don't have to-" Dion's words were cut off by another kiss.

"I want to." Eddie took his hand, gently pulled him to the bedroom, and closed the door behind him. He pushed him on the bed and crawled on top of him. He lifted his shirt, motioning him to take it off. Dion pulled it off his head and tossed it to the side, and did the same with Eddie's shirt. His hand went to unbutton his pants, but he was stopped by another hand. "Allow me." Eddie unbuttoned and unzipped the fly and pulled down his jeans, along with his underwear. Dion did the same with Eddie's and soon they were both nude.

"You're very eager today." He grinned. He adjusted himself so he was straddling against him, making himself blush. His hand went to their members, which were still a bit limp. His fingers wrapped around both of them and moved up and down softly. They both moaned as they slowly got hard. "Mm, Eddie." Dion reached over to grab his ass with both hands and thrust upwards in his hand.

Not today, Eddie thought. He stopped his actions and was nervous about what he was going to do next. He brought his hand to his own lips and sucked on two fingers. Dion didn't know what Eddie was doing, but seeing him suck his own fingers was quite a show. Once his fingers were slick enough, he pulled them out of his mouth and he spread Dion's legs open.

"Huh?" Dion was confused at first, but once he felt a finger poke his own hole, he became well aware. "E-Eddie, that's my-"

"I was wondering if you wanted to try it." Eddie said while his finger caressed the opening in circles. He looked at his face and could tell he was nervous.

"Go on." Dion closed his eyes and waited for what was coming.

"I'll be gentle." And with that, Eddie slowly slipped a finger inside. Dion tilted his head upwards and held himself back from shouting. He gritted his teeth, not wanting to yell in front of him as the finger started moving around in him. Eddie kept staring at him to see if he was in pain. He wondered why he wasn't letting himself moan out. Without warning, he inserted another finger. Tears were forming in Dion's eyes and he once again muffled his cry. "Don't be afraid, let them out." Eddie said, smiling. He moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, trying to stretch him out. Eventually, one of them accidentally brushed against a spot deep within.

"Ah!" Dion arched his back and finally made a sound, for it was over the line. Eddie smirked as he rubbed that spot again on purpose. The fingers prodded against it, and it made Dion squirm. "Ah, oh Eddie!" He thought it felt so weird, but so good, and thought that he should have tried this sooner. He saw Eddie bend forward to kiss him deeply. He moaned in his mouth as he was lost in this new pleasure. Eventually, the foreplay had to end as Eddie pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube. He applied the cold substance on his dick and rubbed it until he was sure he wouldn't cause Dion more pain.

"Ready?" Eddie asked, holding his legs open.

"Hurry." Dion whined. Eddie chuckled at his response and moved forward, rubbing himself in position. He stared at his face as he slowly pushed the first two inches in. Tears were in Dion's eyes again as the pain came back. Eddie grunted as he fully entered inside him, feeling the tightness and heat for the first time. Dion arched his back again and grabbed the sheets below him. Good thing he was stretched out and Eddie was lubed, otherwise the pain could have gotten worse. He suddenly felt multiple kisses around his face. He opened his eyes and saw Eddie kissing his tears away.

"You're so tight." Eddie said while hovering over his neck. "Can I start moving?" Dion nodded, and his lips parted as he slowly pushed back in. He whimpered again and again as it turned into a gentle rhythm. He gripped on to his shoulders and held on for the ride. His body shivered as Eddie let out a low, sexy moan in his ear.

The pain started to fade away and it started to feel good for Dion. "I want you to go faster." He requested.

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked while pushing in once more.

"Y-Yeah." Luckily, Dion got what he wanted as Eddie quickened his pace. He wasn't a big teaser like Dion was. He tilted his head upward again and begged for more as he felt him slam against that spot. Dion wrapped his legs tightly around his partner, trapping him and hoping he wouldn't stop. The bed started to thump loudly against the wall.

Eddie let out another long groan. "Do you know how hard you're gonna make me come?" He felt the limbs around his waist push him forward.

Dion embraced around his neck, blushing at the question. "Please, please don't stop." He gasped as he felt him push in again. He suddenly felt a pair of arms surround his body, holding him close.

Eddie pounded inside him with all his energy. "D-Dion, come with me!" They moaned in unison as the end was building up. After one final push, Eddie stayed like that and shouted as he came deeply inside. Dion, at the same time, arched his back and released on both of their bodies. Eddie pulled out and rolled off of him and lied on the other side of the bed on his back. They looked at each other while panting heavily and smiled.

"That was...different." Dion said.

Eddie nodded and replied, "Yeah, it was. Did I hurt you too much?" He saw him shake his head. They took the time to hug peacefully, with Eddie snuggling against his chest.

"Eddie?" Dion looked down at him. Eddie looked up, wondering what he was about to say. "Thanks for making it up to me." 


	11. Toying Around

Chapter 11: Toying Around

Eddie was talking to Aleks on the phone while Dion was recording a session of The Walking Dead. "So, when are you coming over?" Eddie asked Aleks.

"In two days, possibly. I need to do some finishing repairs on my bass guitar and other errands." The russian boy replied while holding onto his said guitar.

"That's awesome! I'll see you then!" Eddie hung up, and then let out a big yawn. He decided to take a fast shower, and then take a nap on his bed. He went in the bathroom and took that fast shower, and then dried himself off with a towel. Feeling dry enough, he got out of the bathroom and went in his room. He collapsed on the bed on his stomach and snoozed away.

"It's time" Dion said to himself. He decided to leave a cliffhanger in the game and ended his session. He stood up from his chair and left the room. He quietly entered Eddie's room and smiled at the sight of his lover taking a nap on the bed.

Two hours later, Eddie's brain told him to wake up. Eddie did what it said and opened his eyes, but when he did, he saw nothing but pitch black. He tried to say "Huh?" but he was muffled by something in his mouth, but couldn't find out what it was. He tried sitting up, but his arms and legs were bound to the bed. There was also something else that was surprising. He felt like he had no clothes on, but was wearing them when he fell asleep. He was starting to panic and tried screaming through the thing in his mouth for Dion's help, but it was no use.

"I see you woken up." Eddie could hear Dion's voice from the other side of the room. He turned his head to where his voice came from. He heard steps coming closer to him. "Relax, I put a blindfold on top of your eyes, and a ballgag in your mouth. And these," He wiggled a pair of handcuffs binding one of Eddie's wrists, "will prevent you from squirming so much from what I'm going to do with you." He saw that Eddie calmed down a bit and was ready for what he had in store.

"Mm?" Eddie felt him lie on top of him and felt hands on his chest. He realized that Dion was also naked on top of him. He felt hot breath against his neck.

"Now, let me make it up to you for yesterday." Dion kissed and sucked lightly on his neck while his hands roamed across his chest. They repetitively ran across the older male's nipples, which caused Dion to hear a soft muffled whimper. "I almost forgot, this is one of your favorite places." He grinned as his index finger on both hands caressed the tiny nubs in circles. He gently pinched and tugged at them, which caused him to squirm slightly.

Eddie shivered as he felt a hand run down from his chest to his stomach. "Mmhm..." He tried moaning his name as the hand teased by rubbing his inner thigh. He wished that he would stop teasing and go on with it already.

"You know I like to tease." It was almost as if Dion read his mind. His hand traveled up to his balls and then his shaft. His fingers wrapped around it tightly and stroked teasingly slow. Eddie suddenly tilted his head back and softly moaned through the gag. "You're already hard." Dion commented while the member in his hand throbbed. "Naughty boys like you should be punished."

Eddie blushed from those words. He was more excited than scared. "Mm.." He thrust into the boy's hand to increase his self pleasure. He stopped his actions and gasped loudly through the gag as he felt a hard slap against his ass.

"Ah ah ah." Dion said as if saying no. He pinned his body to the bed. "You can't move a single part of your body, unless told to do so. Do that again without my permission, and I'll give you another smack." He rubbed the spot he hit and wondered what his ass would look like if it was bright red. He snapped out of his thoughts and crawled to his face. Eddie couldn't see him, but he knew he was near his face. Dion leaned to undo the gag and took it off. He placed it on the edge of the bed for future use. "Want something else in your mouth that's big?" The tip of his cock nearly touched his lips.

"Y-Yes." Eddie replied before opening his mouth wide enough for it to enter. He let the head slip inside and then took it halfway. Dion grabbed a handful of his hair and slowly thrust in his mouth, trying not to choke him.

He lift his head back in delight. "Oh fuck, that's good..." He shivered as he felt his tongue lick the underside of his cock. He looked down and thought Eddie was so hot when his mouth is full. He saw him bob his head back and forth, wanting more, but then yelped when he felt another hard slap on the right cheek of his butt. "I told you earlier not to move." He pulled away from his face and grabbed the gag.

Eddie heard him grab it and started squirming. "No!" Eddie protested. "Please don't-Mph!" His mouth was once again full and couldn't talk. He listened to the sound of a box opening and something taken out.

"Now, how does this work?" Dion asked himself while examining the vibrator Eddie got from an immature fan. He found out he could twist the bottom to turn it on. Eddie turned his head to the sound of something buzzing. He suddenly was well aware what that thing was. "Raise your ass up for me." Dion ordered. Eddie blushed as he lifted his butt in the air for him. He got nervous when his cheeks were spread open. "You're such a naughty boy, Eddie." Dion complimented before bending down. Eddie gasped through the gag as he felt something wet against his hole. He closed his eyes and moaned as Dion's tongue ran across the opening. Luckily he took a shower before all this. It felt so warm and kind of ticklish in a good way.

I wish he would hurry up, Eddie thought. Thinking that the hole was wet enough, Dion sat up and grabbed the toy that was sitting beside him. He turned the bottom to the first setting and his hand went under Eddie. When he rubbed the tip of the vibrator up and down against Eddie's erection, he heard a long orgasmic-sounding groan coming from the man below him. Eddie raised his butt higher, trying to tell him that he wants it. He was waiting for another smack on the butt, but this time there weren't any. Instead, Dion let the toy purposely slide from the shaft, to his balls, and then to his entrance. He tried not to hurt him by going slow as he pushed the tip in. Eddie couldn't control his sounds. Even though his mouth was occupied, it was too good.

Dion watched as the whole thing slipped deeply inside. "Feels good, doesn't it?" He asked as he moved it in and out. Dion turned the bottom of the toy to the second setting, making it vibrate at a higher speed. Eddie squirmed on the bed as it was vibrating his insides. He cried through the gag as he felt another slap on the butt. He quickly stopped squirming and lied there still to prevent another smack. But getting spanked when being bad was making him more turned on. He held the need to arch his back as Dion turned it up to the third setting. He suddenly screamed through the gag as he felt vibrations against his prostate. This made his body accidentally jump from surprise, which rewarded his ass with another smack. He moaned constantly as the toy kept hitting that spot.

The vibrator was suddenly turned off and pulled out of Eddie. He whimpered from the loss, until Dion crawled on top of him and grabbed both sides of his ass. "Mm..." Eddie blushed when he felt something familiar rub against his entrance.

"I can't stand it anymore." Dion blurted. He grunted quite loudly as he pushed into him slowly. He heard a muffled cry from the man below him. He was stretched enough from the vibrator, so he went at a quick pace, but still gentle. Eddie yelped as he felt another slap on the butt.

But I didn't move this time, he thought. His rear started to sting after all those hits from being bad. He wished Dion would remove the gag so he could tell him to go faster. He tried yelling through it, but the plan failed.

Dion slammed harder into him, making Eddie moan louder through the gag. "Do you want me to go faster?" He saw him nod his head. "Well you're lucky, because I want to as well." He gripped on to his ass even tighter and increased speed. Dion grunted as it was getting tighter around him. "I wanna come so bad." He said between pants.

Eddie felt the same way. He wished he could answer, but the only thing he could shout was "Mmm!" His body squirmed in delight, which earned him another smack on his rear. He wasn't able to lie still, as he couldn't hold it any longer. He was suddenly pinned down on the bed hard by another body so he wouldn't move.

"I'm not letting you do a fucking thing." Dion wrapped his arms around his torso and rammed himself into Eddie so roughly, that he could probably see stars. He sneakily ran his hand down to his aching dick and his fingers wrapped around the organ. The hand squeezed hard, which was too much for Eddie. He screamed through the gag as he let his orgasm out. Dion continued pounding the daylights out of poor Eddie. He couldn't hold it anymore. "F-Fuck, Eddie!" He cried as he finally released into him. He panted heavily above his neck and pulled himself out. The gag was suddenly out of Eddie's mouth and off the bed so he could rest his jaw. Dion released his wrists and legs from the cuffs. He stared at him and thought he was so cute when he was just lying there and out of breath.

Eddie sat up and winced as he rubbed his bottom, which was light pink due to all the spanking. "Why did you have to hit me so hard?" He felt a hug from behind.

"Because that's the special treatment for bad boys like you." Dion kissed his cheek and then went to the door. Before exiting the room, Eddie stopped him.

"Can we talk about something?" He asked.

"Can't it wait until after we clean up?"

"Well recently, I talked to Aleks on the phone, and in two days our band Stuck In Your Radio is going to make a new album. Aleks needs a place to stay during the time, so I'm letting him spend the week in the other room."

"Immortal? Well alright. I never really talked to him much, but the change will feel nice." 


	12. A Song For Him

Chapter 12: A Song For Him

Two days later, Eddie was looking out his window, waiting for Aleks' car to pull in the driveway. He smiled real big when he finally saw the car pull in and park. He ran out of the apartment and ran outside. "Hey Eddie, nice to see yo-OOPH!" Breath was taken out of him when Eddie jumped on him and hugged him. "You seem pretty happy for me to be here."

"Of course! I've been waiting all day! Now let's go inside and I'll introduce you to Dion." They went inside the building and into Eddie's place. Dion was on the couch, watching TV, when suddenly he saw the door knob turn. He smiled as he saw Eddie and Aleks enter.

"Pbat, am I right?" Aleks guessed.

"That's right, but you call me Dion."

"Aleks, can you and I talk in private for a moment?" Eddie asked.

"Can't it wait until after I put my bags down?"

"Fine, but after, I want to talk to you." Aleks went in the other room and placed his stuff next to the bed. They entered the room and closed the door. They both stared at each other. "A few days ago, I wrote a song for our band, and...well, the song is for Dion."

"Uh...What do you mean by that?"

"I haven't told you yet, but," Eddie took a deep breath, hoping that Aleks will still like him. "Dion and I are together." He saw Aleks' face make a surprised look.

"Wow, I wouldn't expect you two going out." Aleks smiled and continued, "Well if you're happy, then I'm happy."

"Here," Eddie grabbed a packet of paper and handed it to him. "These are the lyrics and music I came up with."

Aleks looked through them and nodded in approval. "I think he might like it."

Eddie opened the door and they both went back to the living room. "We're going to the studio now to record."

Dion waved and replied, "Alright, have fun." His hand was suddenly grabbed and then he was pulled out of the sofa.

"You're coming with us." Eddie giggled and they went out the apartment and into the car. They drove off to the other house, where the other members of the band were waiting. The car pulled into the driveway and the three stepped out. They all greeted each other and went in the house. They went in the studio and unpacked their instruments. Eddie was having trouble adjusting his microphone. He was nervous that Dion might not like the song he made.

"Nervous?" Aleks saw it through his eyes.

"A little bit." Eddie felt a pat on the back by the pale boy.

"I'm sure he'll like the song." Aleks saw a smile on his face and then went back to tuning his guitar. Soon, everything was set up and ready to go. Alec was at the controls, ready to record. Dion was behind him, watching.

"Before we record, I just want to announce that I wrote this song for Dion." Eddie smiled.

"What?" Dion said, surprised. Alec started recording and the band started playing. Then, Eddie began to sing the lyrics. Dion was speechless from the words that were sung, and they were all about him. He couldn't help but smile at the last words of the song: I love you. Finally, the guitars played their last note and then faded to no sound at all. He really cares about me, Dion thought.

Eddie walked out of the room and stood in front of his lover. "So," He was nervous about what his reply could be. "Did you like it?"

"You think I liked it? I didn't like it."

Oh no, Eddie said in his mind. He saw him stand up from his chair.

"I loved it." Dion saw him sigh in relief and he chuckled. "That was one of the greatest things I ever heard."

"T-Thank you." Eddie said, still stuttering. He saw him walk closer to him.

"You have quite a magnificent voice." Dion leaned forward to his ear. He whispered, "I hope to hear more of it tonight." Eddie couldn't help but blush at that comment.

Aleks packed his guitar and held it on his back, like a backpack. "Can we go eat something now? I'm really hungry." The two nodded and they exited the building. They decided to go to a local burger joint that was nearby. They parked their cars and headed inside the restaurant. They ordered their food and sat at a table, waiting for their number to be called.

"My throat is so dry from all that singing." Eddie complained while sipping his soda. It was about time that their number was called and they collected the tray of food. They sat back down to eat.

During their feast, Aleks paused and wanted to say something. "Hey, I was wondering." He put down his burger and asked, "How did you two end up together?"

Both Eddie and Dion paused after taking a bite and looked at each other. They knew how it really happened, but they didn't have the heart to tell him. Dion swallowed his mouthful of food before talking. "Well um," Dion tried to think of something to cover the real story, "It all started when, uh-"

"We were watching a horror movie late at night," Eddie interrupted. "and at one point in the movie there was a pop up scare. It almost made me shit my pants and I accidentally...grabbed his hand. He looked at me, I looked at him, and we...kissed. Then soon, we started going out."

Aleks took a moment to absorb all that in. "Wow, some story." He then went back to eating. Eventually, they finished their meal and threw away the rest of the trash. "Now, let's go and let me kick both of your asses in video games."

Eddie giggled and replied, "AS IF!" They all went back to their cars and drove back to the apartment. 


	13. Three's A Charm

Chapter 13: Three's A Charm

It was late at night when Aleks went to the fridge to grab a small snack before bed, like a small apple. He stood by the sink while taking bites out of the juicy fruit. After finishing to the core and feeling satisfied, he threw the remains away in the trash. It felt like the right time for him to hit the sack. He went out of the kitchen to go to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth. After that, he turned off the lights and exited the room. He was going to turn the door knob to the room he was going to sleep in, when an unusual sound caught his ears. He turned his head to the source of the noise. It came from Eddie's room, and it sounded like him panting and moaning.

"Huh?" He said quietly as he went toward the noise. The door was slightly open, as they forgot to close it completely. I shouldn't be spying, Aleks thought. But curiosity took over him. He took a peek through the gap, and gasped softly. On the bed were Eddie and Dion, embracing each other and deeply making out. What made him more surprised was that they were both nude. They pulled away from the kiss and Dion lowered himself to attack his neck with kisses. One hand went to his chest and gently tugged on his left nipple.

"N-No," Eddie shook his head, "Aleks might hear us."

Dion lowered himself more and replied, "You mean he'll hear you." He took the other nipple his mouth and sucked. Aleks held onto the mid-section of his pants while staring, as he started to ache down there. He unzipped them to make himself feel better. Dion pushed Eddie on his back and straddled on top of him.

Eddie wrapped his arms around his neck and lifted his head back. "Yes..." Eddie felt him thrust against his cock. Aleks couldn't help himself and his hand slid in his own underwear. He panted as he started to rub himself slowly. "Please, Dion." Eddie begged and cried again as Dion thrust against him again.

Dion lifted himself up and turned his head to the door. He smirked and said, "Come in, Aleks." Aleks stopped his actions as he gasped at the fact that he got caught. "I can hear you breathing."

"What's going on?" Eddie panicked. He saw the door open and in came an embarrassed Aleks. His face was all red and was feeling regret.

"I'm so sorry," He apologized. "Your door was open, and I couldn't help myself, and-"

"Do you want to join us?" Dion asked with a grin. "I can tell that you do by the bulge in your pants...that are unzipped."

Aleks held onto his crotch, which was still aching to be touched. "Y-Yes." He answered. Dion patted the spot next to Eddie on the bed, a sign saying for him to join in. Aleks was going to sit on it, until a hand went close to his face.

"You're a little bit over-dressed. Strip down." Dion ordered. Aleks blushed as he pulled his shirt off his torso. He pulled down his pants, and while still red in the face, pulled his underwear down as well.

"Wait, you don't have to." Eddie sat up from the bed and watched as Aleks crawled on the bed. No response was from the pale boy as he went closer to him. He lifted his chin and kissed him. Eddie's eyes widened at his actions.

"This is a good show." Dion commented. "How about I see you two do more than just kiss?" Since Dion was okay with all this, Eddie kissed back, but much deeper. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. He pulled away and looked down. Aleks blushed as his hard cock was seen. Without warning, a hand gripped on to it and stroked teasingly slow. He backed up in shock and yelped at the experience. He then calmed down and blushed as he throbbed in his hand.

"You're sensitive just like me." Eddie sat on his knees and was face-to-face with it. He took no time to take it half way in his mouth. Aleks arched his back and placed a hand on top of his head. He let out a shaky groan as he felt him go deeper, almost touching his throat. Meanwhile, Dion was sitting on the opposite side of the bed, watching the two. He was slowly pumping himself so his dick wouldn't ache so much.

"Eddie, wait, s-stop." Aleks pulled away from Eddie and leaned forward to his ear. He whispered an idea, and they both crawled toward Dion.

"Guys?" Dion was puzzled as they leaned forward to his cock.

"We don't want to see you all alone during our fun." Eddie said before him and Aleks started to slowly lick the shaft on opposite sides. He licked upwards until his tongue teased the tip while Aleks went downward to the balls.

Dion tilted his head back when he felt Eddie bob up and down. "T-This is over the line." He said as he never felt anything like this before. Feeling two mouths at the same time was going to make him come faster. He grabbed a handful of Eddie's hair and panted heavily. "I'm getting close." He warned as the feeling of climax was building up. It seemed that Eddie really wanted it, as he didn't stop. He arched his back and grunted as he let himself release in his mouth. The other moaned in satisfaction and swallowed it all.

"Hey, I wanted you to share that with me." Aleks whined. He noticed some on his chin and leaned close to him to lick it off. Eddie gently pulled him into a kiss and let his tongue roam inside his open mouth. They let their tongues dance with one another and moaned in the kiss as they were really getting into it. It was suddenly interrupted when Dion pulled the two away from each other and he pushed them both on the bed. He watched as they landed on their stomachs and on all fours.

They turned their heads to look behind themselves. "My turn." They heard him say. They both felt a hand roughly grab the side of their rears. Dion let his hands run down to between the legs. He heard two yelps as two fingers slipped in both bodies. They whimpered as the fingers pumped in and out slowly.

Aleks was the one making the most noise. "Oh fuck, I never felt anything like this before." He admitted.

Eddie turned his head to Aleks. "This is your first time?" He saw him nod and then cry out again.

"I..." Aleks said between pants, "I want something bigger inside me." He whimpered as the fingers suddenly pulled out.

"Go on, Eddie." Dion smirked. "Give him what he wants." Aleks lied his head on the pillow while spreading his legs open. Eddie crawled in front of him and moved forward, pushing the head of his cock against the pale boy's hole. He slowly slipped inside, making Aleks arch his back again. With another push, Aleks cried out as Eddie was all the way in.

"S-Sorry." Eddie apologized.

"I'm fine." Aleks' legs were placed on Eddie's shoulders. He gasped as he pushed in again and immediately sped up. "Eddie, t-too fast!"

"I can't help it. You're so tight." Eddie was moving so roughly when his insides clenched around his cock.

Dion put a hand on Eddie's shoulder. The older male stopped his actions and looked behind him. "You two, switch positions." They both looked at him, confused. "Trust me and just do it." Without complaining, Eddie flipped Aleks so he could lie on his back and with him sitting on his body. Dion pulled Aleks closer so he could position him on Eddie's cock. Aleks closed his eyes and groaned as he went down on him. Dion spread Eddie's legs and crawled between them.

"Dion, no-!" Eddie couldn't finish as Dion quickly entered inside. He grabbed the sheets below him as he could feel the whole length fill him up and his own fill up Aleks. He whimpered as he felt another thrust.

"What's it like having double the pleasure?" Dion asked while pushing in once more. Aleks held onto Eddie's waist and began riding up and down. Dion's arm wrapped around Aleks and his hand grabbed and stroked his dick.

Aleks tilted his head back. "I-It's starting to feel good." He said while the pain faded away. He yelped as the hand from the man behind him tightened its grip. Eddie roughly held onto his ass and forced him downward. Aleks let out a shaky groan as his prostate was hit. He continued grinding his hips on top of him, hitting that spot each time he went down. "G-Guys!" He warned, "I can't hold it!"

Eddie's hand was placed on Dion's and they stroked Aleks together. "Go ahead." Eddie said, and then grunted as Dion pushed in once more. Aleks bucked his hips for the last time and yelled out as he let his orgasm out on Eddie's stomach and chest. They squeezed the last drop out of him. He panted as he rolled himself off to the other side of the bed on his back and rested. He turned his head to see Eddie wrapping his legs around Dion's hips.

"Let's finish this." Dion went at a fast pace, but gentle at the same time. He felt the pair of legs push him further.

Eddie blushed when Aleks bent over beside him. He squirmed as the tongue teased the slit. His head tilted back as the warm mouth took the head in. His moans grew louder as Dion went to overdrive and pounded into him senseless. He felt a tight knot in his stomach. The feeling was rising higher and higher, until he couldn't hold it anymore. "Can't hold...AH!" He gripped tightly on to the sheets below him and screamed his need. Aleks moaned as he tasted his load and swallowed most of it.

It wasn't long before Dion felt the same way. "Gonna...Ngh!" He stayed still as he let himself release inside.

After recovering and cleaning up, the three lied on the bed beside each other, still nude. Eddie was in the middle, while Aleks and Dion were on opposite sides, cuddling him. Aleks broke the silence, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Eddie asked.

"For spying on you guys earlier. I couldn't help it and-"

"Did it look like we gave a fuck earlier?" Eddie turned his head to Aleks. "Well, Dion didn't give one the most, but we enjoyed your...company." They both heard soft snoring from the other side. They turned to see Dion fast asleep and they held in their giggles.

"Eddie, do you and Dion do this kind of stuff often?"

Eddie blushed and replied, "Not too often, but no matter where we do it, or whatever he does to me, he excites me." 


End file.
